Deleted Kisses
by Starladoll86
Summary: Extra kissing scenes between Mike and Tina. These are extras from the episodes that Eric directed and I think might have ended up on the editing floor. All about Tike.


**Duets**

Everyone was still clapping for Tina and I after our Sing number. I felt so proud that I actually did a musical number where I wasn't just the background vocals. The look on Tina's face now proved that she was just as proud at me for overcoming this small fear. She was right that I had nothing to be afraid of. This is a group of friends that have stuck with each other through all drama from last year and this one so far and I should have known they wouldn't have started laughing at me. I owe all of this to Tina though. She is helping me break out of my very hard shell slowly.

"Thank you so much for making me do this." I told her as I pulled her in for a second and longer hug. "I just gave you the extra little push you needed but you were the one who kicked butt on the song." She replied pulling back to look into my eyes. Even though we were standing in front of the entire class still, I couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. "Ah man, come on guys save that kinky Asian stuff for the car." Santana yelled finally causing us to break apart.

GLEE

Sam and Quinn were doing an amazing job with their song. Even though I desperately wanted that gift certificate, I couldn't help lean into Mike and sway with their song. It was such a beautiful song that I have always loved but it went deeper now that the words seemed to match my current love life. Artie was never interested in my thoughts or interests so he never really understood the real me. Mike, though, had hung around with me and spent most of our time talking the three weeks we were at Asian camp before I interrupted our song and kissed him. Now he knew me better than anyone in this room and that was something that was truly amazing and he was sitting right next to me swaying to the music with me.

I turned my head a little to look back at him. He smiled back at me and squeezed my shoulder slightly. "I'm lucky to have you as my best friend." I told him stretching back so I can whisper it in his ear. "I'm in love with my best friend." "You love me?" "Yeah I do. Is that ok?" "Yes because I'm in love with you too." I told him as we both smiled briefly at each other before we crashed our lips together just as the song was starting to end.

**Blame it on the Alcohol**

We had just finished our performance of BIOTA and we were all standing at the front of the stage. Quinn and Rachel were talking with Mr. Shue about something but I was trying my hardest not to throw up again. Luckily spinning from dancing doesn't make me dizzy otherwise I never would have made it through that performance. The next thing I realize is Rachel is starting to move her hand up my chest pulling my shirt up with it. That is totally not cool. My abs is saved for my very hot girlfriend who is somewhere else on this stage but everything is still slightly blurry. I started to say something just as I felt Tina grab my arm and yank me over to where she was standing on the other side of the stage.

She stood next to me and moved her arm so it was against my back and her right hand was in my back pocket against my butt. I assumed since she did it herself that I should return the favor. "Mike Chang, is there a reason you are holding on to my ass?" "You have your hand on mine so I thought it would be ok." "I thought you were too hung over to do any thinking." "Your right, I should stop thinking." I turned into her body and started to seriously kiss her to the point that I had wrapped both arms around her ass and started to pick her up. "What was that for?" She asked winded still from the kiss. "You told me to stop thinking. I wanted to kiss you and was thinking if I should or not." She couldn't help but smile back at me even though my logic sounded insane.

GLEE

Rachel's pre performance drink was by far the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life. It felt like death rolling down my throat. "I thought we were done with the whole drinking thing?" Mike asked me walking up in front of me wrapping his arms around me. "This was the last one I promise. All alcohol just sounds nasty after whatever we just drank was." "Hmm, good point. Are you going to survive the performance today?" "Yeah I think so. If not I will just puke on everyone in the crowd." "Please don't say the word puke", Santana said walking past us to go stand in her place while holding her stomach. "Good luck out there babe" Mike bent over to give me a small kiss as Mr. Figgins was starting to introduce us. "Break it up Changs! It is obvious that your attraction for each other is still present when you are inebriated but we still have performance to do." Rachel yelled at us causing both of us to pulling away moaning.

**Prom Queen **

Artie looked completely miserable after Brittany told him she still wouldn't go to prom with him even after his song. It made me that much more grateful that I did have Tina and I have never let my temper get so bad that I would accidently say something stupid causing it to break her heart. Brittany had every right to be angry with him but I still felt bad for the guy. He was pulling out all the stops to apologize to her but it was clear that she is smarter than she lets on. Brittany knew exactly what her standards are and wasn't going to let anyone change her mind about them.

I put the grater and spatula down that I had been playing with next to Tina and gave her a small little kiss at the same time. "I love you babe" "Love you too Mike. I'll see you at lunch." All the guys walked slowly back out of the classroom with Artie and Puck being the last ones out. "I can't help but feel bad for the guy." Sam said as Finn and I were walking with him a few steps ahead of the other two. "You are the only guy in the school going with two girls. Everyone looks like a sucker compared to you." "Not true. I'm very much happy about the fact that I am only going with Tina." I said with a huge grin on my face that I couldn't even try to hide.

GLEE

"Ok, please stand on the tape on the floor and link arms together." The photographer told us in a monotone voice. It was clear he was tired of taking everyone's prom pictures for the night. Mike and I smiled at the camera for our very traditional picture in our very untraditional prom outfits. Both sets of parents weren't too pleased about the wardrobe choices but we did promise them that we would take a formal picture for them to have. It seemed like a pretty small price to pay so I could wear this amazing dress that was a perfect example of the style that I loved.

"Would you guys like to do a fun pose now?" The guy asked us and I didn't waste a second before I shouted "Yes". "What kind of pose do you want to do? We could do Charlie's Angels." "No that just seems so lame. We need to do something totally unique to us." "You guys have 5 seconds to think of something." The photographer said and I started to panic a little and did just the first think that popped into my head. I jumped into Mike's arms and pressed my lips to his. He caught me and leaned back so my feet were off the ground and curled up so you could see my heels. "That was a great one. Next please." I broke away from Mike then and led him back to the dance floor.

**The Purple Piano Project**

"So I finally found my locker that is at the other end of the school. I think they did this on purpose. They are trying to keep us as far away from each other as possible." I told Mike walking up next to him as he was messing around with his locker now. "I don't think they could keep us away from each other especially after this summer." He told me as he nudged my arm with his. "Yeah it was pretty great. I personal favorite was about 6 weeks ago. That was a very good part of my summer." She said and started to move closer to me. I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts then. It was 6 weeks ago that we had sex for the first time on our one year anniversary. That night was amazing to say the least. My parents had left to see my aunt for the weekend and I had the whole house to myself. It worked out great but you think my parents would have been a little smarter than to leave their son alone in an empty house on his anniversary with his girlfriend.

The feelings I felt that night started to hit me there in the middle of the hallway and it was almost embarrassing how much remembering the sound of Tina moaning my name when she was close to… Tina had pushed herself in between me and the lockers. It was clear that she had been thinking the same thing as she was now attaching my lips as if she couldn't get close to me. "Break it up dancing Asians." We heard Sue shout at us as she walked past and decided we better stop. "You know my dad is working on an office building out of town and my mom is teaching a class till 6." "Are you telling me we can take this show back to your place after school? I'm completely available for round two of this." "Round 2 of what?" Artie asked wheeling up beside us. "Uh nothing, I uh looked there is Jacob doing the glee interviews again." I sputtered out and thankful for the first time ever to see Jacob.

GLEE

"How is it possible that I got spaghetti sauce on my stomach?" Mike asked as he started unbutton his shirt in the locker room where his spare shirt was kept. Mr. Shue had allowed us to go change real quick before continuing with the rest of the class. I had ran to get the shirt and tights I had in my locker before sneaking into the boys' room to see Mike. It was a bad idea I know but I couldn't help but think that Mike was going to be shirtless just on the other side of the wall that separates the locker rooms. He had food in his hair so he might even have to take a shower. That thought alone was enough to make me dare the consequence to get in there to him. "That is what you get for trying to be a hero and guard me from the balls of spaghetti." I told him as I was drying my hair. I had run it under the sink the same way I did when I had slushie in it.

"Although it is quite nice to see those amazing abs again" "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were behind the whole food fight just so you could see my abs." "There is nothing wrong with me wanting to see my incredibly hot boyfriend shirtless." He pinned me against the lockers then and unzipped my dress so it fell down to my ankles. He stopped for a second to look down at my body that was only covered by my lace bra and underwear. "I will never get over how beautiful your body is." "Hmm, says the guy that has the best body in the whole world." I replied as I pulled him back in for a kiss as my hands started traveling down his back and making their way back to the front. "Hey Mike, Mr. Shue said… Whoa!" Finn shouted when he made it into the locker room and stopped as soon as he saw us. Mike quickly turned around so he was covering me with his body so no one else could see me. "Afternoon sex in the locker rooms? Very nice Asians. You are just as dirty as Santana and I thought you would be." Puck said as I saw him trying to look around Mike's body to get to me. Artie's face had gone completely red and I couldn't help but feel a little bad about that but he really needed to get over it. "Uh Mr. Shue said we could go ahead and go home early but we will just let you two finish." Finn said and they all left the room. "I say we finish this at your house." "Good idea!"

**Mash Off**

We had just gotten severely beaten by the Troubletones and were all sitting on the gym floor looking at our war wounds. I was able to get away without anything too bad. My jaw hurt a little from where Santana knocked me in the face with one of the balls but that was it for me. Most of the others had bruises or scraps that they were holding ice packs or Kleenex to. It didn't look like Tina had been messed up too bad either which was a good thing because it always killed me a little when she was hurt no matter how bad.

"My back is killing me. Sugar hit me in the back as I was walking out after being hit by Brittany's ball." I lifted her shirt a little bit to see if it was red and was completely shocked when I saw her bare back. There was a fairly large circle bruise from the hit. "You have a large bruise back here babe. No wonder your back is so sore. How about I take you home and help you doctor your back up a little?" She turned a little and gave me a kiss. "Thank you babe, that sounds great." I helped her to her feet and started making our way to the door. "Have fun playing doctor." I heard Puck shout out behind us.

GLEE

"I promise to come to school topless every Tuesday!" All the guys started to cheer including Mike during Brittany's campaign. "Really? You are going to clap at that while I'm sitting right here?" I asked him and moved my legs so they were no longer touching his. "I'm just trying to be supportive of our friend." "You mean the friend that left for the other team." "Uh yeah that one" "And to think of all the amazing stuff I said about you to Rachel when she had doubts about sleeping with Finn." I told him and saw the wheels in his brain start to turn. "Wait, what did you say? Were they all good things?"

"I told her that my first time was perfect. That you were a perfect gentleman and that it was the best experience I could have asked for." "Really?" "Yes really and now you are cheering for a friend who is an enemy right now when she is taking about being topless." He pulled me pack over to him and gave me a deep passionate kiss that could have set the whole gym on fire. Thankfully we were in the back row and nobody saw us. "You, Tina Cohen-Chang, are the only person I want to see topless." "Thank you"

**Yes/No**

"_And the moon and the stars…"_

I was thinking back to the first date that Mike and I had when we came home from camp. It was two days before school was going to start and we wanted to have one last day where it was only me and him with no one else around wondering what had happened between us during the summer. "What a minute, are you telling me that you actually have 'NSYNC songs on your iPod?" Mike asked me as we were sitting on the blanket just talking. "Yes I do, why is that so hard to believe?" "The Gothic girl in school like boy band music. That sentence just sounds weird." He replied starting to laugh, so I nudged his shoulder with mine. Before I had realized it, he had moved his arms to my waist and swung me over his body. He had me laying next to him and slightly underneath him now. Pulling his face down to mine, he gave me a deep kiss before he pulled back. It looked like he was about to say something profound about our new relationship. "I have Selena Gomez on my iPod." We both started to laugh out loud then.

GLEE

"She said yes!" Mr. Shue shouted and we all started jumping for joy. Rachel and Kurt were doing a little dance thing in the water, Finn and Puck were trying to see who could make the largest victory splash, and Brittany and Santana were hugging with excitement. I had my eyes on Tina though. She was on the other side of the group jumping up and down in the water with Quinn. There was a huge smile on her face with excitement for the newly engaged couple but I couldn't get over how breathtakingly beautiful she is right now.

I dodged the crowd and made my way to her the same time that Quinn headed over to Rachel. "This is so great! They are going to be so happy together and have the most beautiful wedding." Tina said close to my ear as the others were still celebrating. "They are going to be happy together but I doubt the wedding will be better than ours." I told her wondering how she was going to take that last few words of my statement. Her smile came back across her face and she jumped into my arms while the cheering around us continued.

**Big Brother**

Rachel had just shaken my arm as I was pretending to be the dead body and it was hard not to start laughing at her. The actors that play dead characters really are talented. They have to be very still which is really a lot harder than you might think. I heard Blaine and Cooper starting to argue a little and was very thankful in the moment that Mike had given me his jacket to lay my head on because it didn't seem like the arguing would be stopping soon.

"End scene", I heard Cooper shout and opened my eyes a little to see Blaine look as if he was about to explode. Then I saw Mike's face coming towards mine and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes again and couldn't control the twitching that was happening with my legs as they started to curl up. "Really Chang?" I heard Santana ask and Mike lifted his head up then to look at her. "What? I had to try to resuscitate her and make sure she didn't swallow her tongue." Everyone groaned a little at that just as the argument came to an end.

**Prom-a-saurus**

I stopped listening to Rachel when Mike let me lean on him and his face was right near mine. I had my had on his leg when he started kissing my ear a little which caused me to dig my nails into his hand for a brief second before he quickly stopped. "My mom won't be home till 5 because of a late surgery. We could practice the after prom part." I started to laugh and slightly pull away then afraid that if I turned and gave him the kiss I wanted to or even let him finish what he was doing again, Mr. Shue would not be happy at all.

"If you want, I can already start unbuttoning my shirt for you." "Mike, you know I like that part." "Oh that's right. I'm sorry." He leaned over and gave me what was supposed to be a quick peck but was starting to turn into more. "Mike, Tina please trying to stop kissing for 5 minutes." Mr. Shue said walking into the room. "Sorry", we both replied as we pulled apart.

GLEE

It was really exciting to actually be singing with the group for the prom this year. I was the exception last year when everyone including myself thought I still couldn't sing. We were killing it tonight though. Everyone was dancing around the stage screaming at us as if we really were the boy band that sung this for real. Tina was right there in the front dancing along with the song watching every dance step of mine.

Sam was singing his little part as the rest of us split up a little bit. I made my way over to Tina and gave her a quick little peck before we all had to start singing again. "Love you" "I love you more" I whispered back to her just in time to continue dancing, jumping, and singing.

**Nationals**

Our songs were going perfectly so far. We got through our Troubletones number without Quinn falling or either of us forgetting the steps or lyrics. Then Rachel's number was flawless of course even though Simon said on American Idol to never try to sing a Celine or Whitney song unless you are Celine or Whitney. I guess one day everyone will say the same about Rachel. Right now we were working on the last number and I was out on the stage with Mike. He picked me up into his arms and was spinning around with me. I couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his cheek. At first I thought he might be a little mad since this was how we lost last year but he had a bigger smile on his face now then he did before we had started to dance.

GLEE

"The New Directions!" The judge shouted and our group broke out n excitement like we never had before. Everyone was hugging each other and trying to touch the trophy. I saw Tina finally making her way back to me and couldn't help but dip her on the stage and kiss her with everything I have. There were so many emotions running through me right then that this was the only way I could show them all. I was unbelievably thrilled we had won the whole contest, I had the most amazing girl in my life, and we had agreed to make this work long distance. We had a long talk after what happened this week and both realized we let our emotions of the year ending get to us. Things were going to change for us but this was something neither of us wanted to give up at all. I was one very lucky guy.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I had been thinking about writing this story for a while and finally got all of my thoughts onto the computer. The idea came from both Harry and Jenna saying in interviews how Eric has the making out all the time when he is directing. I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks **


End file.
